Ripped Away
by The 8 elements
Summary: Is it any wonder why they never caught old Jack, he could do things that mere muggles couldn't. And now, he is back in business, only this time, he is not alone. (Dark/Evil/Necromancer/Godlike Harry, Ally Voldemort/Sirius/Remus, Dumbledore and selective light bashing)
1. The beginning

**Hey guys, another story, but a little different to my others**

 **Let me know what you think**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

The darkness of night, I have always felt more comfortable when in darkness, it makes it so I can not be easily spotted, especially when I am covered in the blood of my victims.

Blood? Oh how it has been such a long time since I was so covered in blood, the sweet metallic substance that gives life to us all.

It doesn't just give me life, it gives me strength, power, complete control over those, whose very lives, I hold in my hands.

To watch as their life bleeds away from them, watching as they try to stem the flow of blood, watching as I use my blade to rip open their throats and their life force sprays all around.

People would call this hell, I don't. This darkness, this pain, this suffering, this is my haven, my safe haven.

The destruction and horror that is left in my wake, it awakens feelings in my very black heart which I feel so little.

Thrilling rapturous excitement, that is what I feel when I take a life into my own hands.

It has been such a long time since my killings were heavily publicised, nearly 100 years if I recall correctly.

Oh, how the time has passed.

I bet that scared you, so I guess I should start explaining my bloody past.

I was born in the 1800's, I won't tell you exactly, but it was after 1850. I bounced around a bit with my work, nothing truly appealed to me.

Then there was my first kill, a special day that I hold a special place in my heart for.

She was one of the street women, quite fair looking for what she was. We talked, she started to get comfortable around me, just enough so that when she turned to lead me away, I struck.

I sliced at her throat, leaving her no chance to scream, as I started my grizzly career, as the most notorious killer in the last 200 years.

Starting to sound familiar, hmm, maybe if you knew her name, it would strike a cord for you.

Mary Ann Nichols

I sound familiar now, don't I?

After all, there was only one Mary Ann Nichols, and there was only one person that killed her.

But I bet you're wondering, how does he still live? It had been nearly 100 years since the killings, there is no possible way for a person to live that long.

But I am not a normal person, I never have been and never will be.

I have been called many things in my life.

Odd, strange, bizarre, cocky, arrogant, sick, twisted, sadistic, this list is never ending. But one name was a constant, monster.

They say that a monster can not be born, but they are created. I disagree, I was born a monster. How could I not be with the evil deeds I have committed in my long lifetime. There is just no other answer.

I enjoy what I do, but I can control myself better than those amateurs you see today, it is how I got away with what I did, and still do today, but with much more subtlety than before.

Those police officers, even with all of their technology, can never catch me.

They are but mere muggles.

How could a mere muggle catch Jack the Ripper?

* * *

 **What do you think? Leave a review and send me your thoughts?**

 **Next Chapter: The Dursleys get an unwelcome visitor, and Harry meets his savior**


	2. A change of scenery

**Next chapter up: An unwelcome visitor pays a visit to Number 4 Privet Drive, and Harry's wish may finally come true**

 **Rate, review and send your opinion**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A change of scenery**

Number 4 Privet Drive, a rather dull looking house, but the same could be said for all houses in the neighbourhood,dull, but normal looking.

That could also be said about the family that live at number 4, they value their normality, aiming to be the perfect people they could be.

The husband Vernon Dursley, atop manager at Grunnings Drill Company Ltd would go to work and provide for his family. Petunia, Vernon's wife, was the perfect example of a housewife. She stayed at home, cooked, cleaned the house and looked after her 6 year old son, Dudley Dursley. The final member of the Dursley family, and even at a young age, had already established himself as a bully. After all, these young children with bruises don't lose their lunch money, or their packed lunch, before the first bell without reason. But nobody would dare to speak out against him.

All in all, the Dursley family were the picture perfect family, at least on the outside.

There was a forth member of the family, a young boy, with black messy hair, awe-inspiring green eyes, wired rimmed glasses and an lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He was much smaller compared to other children, if a person looked close enough, a person could see just how malnourished the young boy was, and the fact that he was always seen in hand me down clothes that were far too large for him.

The young boy was 6 year old Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived and saviour of the Wizarding world.

The boy, to the rest of his 'loving' family, was a stain on their perfectly normal reputation. to them, he was an abomination that needed to be kept in his place.

Vernon beat him often, teaching his own son Dudley to take part in the attacks, while Petunia became a master of emotional abuse, never once missing the chance to be little the boy whenever she could.

In all, the Dursleys lived the high life, young Harry lived the life of a slave, just barely getting enough to survive on occasions, but still managed to live.

But on this darkened night, things would change.

The time was just after eight in the evening, and the Dursleys had settled in for the evening, locking young Harry in the cupboard under the stairs and out of their sights.

Vernon had briefly left Petunia and Dudley in the sitting room to grab a quick drink, smiling to himself at the noise that was coming from his wife and son. When he grabbed his drink, he noticed that the noise had abruptly stopped, and he assumed it was because of something on the television, so he payed no mind to it and made his way back into the sitting room.

However, when he walked back into the room, he was met with a confusing sight.

Petunia and Dudley were tightly clutching at each other, while staring intently at something behind him.

"Pet, is something wrong?" He asked, beginning to turn around, but was quickly halted by the feeling of something sharp and cold against his throat.

"And so, the man of the family joins this humble gathering. Please, do have a seat Vernon," a voice from behind him demanded while forcefully pushing the overweight man into the closest seat.

The small family were very afraid, this mystery man had appeared from the shadows and had silenced them as one would silence a wild animal.

"Oh dear me, I see you have found yourself in a very terrible situation, one you are familiar with, but at the same time, not so familiar," the voice mocked the obese man , and not once moving the blade from his neck.

"W-w-wh-what do y-you me-mean?"" He stuttered.

A fairly ominous cackle made the family fell more fearful than before, and yet for Vernon, he had still not seen the face of the infiltrator.

"Think what you wish, do what you will, but you are incapable of lying to me," the voice spoke again.

The family did not dare speak in fear of retaliation from this deranged monster.

"Let me tell you a story Dursley, there was once a young family, a mother, father and family had the perfect family life, despite being targeted by a mad man wanting them dead, the man paused briefly, removing the dagger from the mans neck and finally stepping in front of him.

Vernon's eyes widened slightly at the appearance of the man. While he knew the man was a monster, he was dressed n a classic Edwardian business suit, complete with a tie and bowler hat, Vernon could even spot a gold chain attached to a gold watch.

If it wasn't for the knife i his hand, he would think he was the perfect gentleman, despite being extremely pale and having a moderately big handlebar mustache.

"This young family, however, suffered a traumatic loss. The parents were killed and the child, oh the child, he was not killed, no no. He was sent to his closest relatives,his mother's sister and her 'husband'", the man gave an ugly sneer when speaking the word.

It was then, that Petunia and Vernon, were slowly starting to realise what the man was talking about, and it only helped to increase their fear and paranoia.

Just what he wanted.

"The child, while naturally distraught, received no help from his aunt and uncle, quite the opposite actually. He was treated as an outcast, never wanted or loved. Treated like a slave and frequently beaten, only to 'magically' heal himself the next morning. Starting to sound familiar Dursley?"

Vernon said nothing, whether it was due to fright or not knowing what to say, he didn't know what to do.

Whimpering from the other side of the room caught the man's attention, causing his head to turn and look at the other two Dursleys.

It was at that time that the man realized how much time he had wasted, to think that telling a story to this pitiful excuse of flesh could take so long.

Ah well, the show must go on.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry old chap, the time has certainly flown by. If you will excuse me, I simply must get on with my work," he explained before turning back to Vernon.

The obese man had no chance to speak before his throat was slit, from ear to ear, spraying his blood all around as he struggled to stop the blood, or even to breathe.

The man watched as his latest victim try to prevent the un-avoidable, watching with unholy glee as some blood splattered on to himself.

It was good to be back.

 **(With Harry)**

He hadn't heard much of his relatives in the past 10 or 15 minutes, which was a very odd occurrence to Harry, as it was nearly impossible for the Dursleys to contain the mindless drivel that spills from their mouths on a daily basis.

It was quite strange, but the young 6 year old could faintly hear Uncle Vernon talking to someone, but could scarcely hear what the other voice was saying. You would think that being locked in the cupboard under the stairs, he would be able to hear everything that was spoken, but that was not the case.

It wasn't until Harry heard the screaming of his Aunt Petunia and Dudley that he begun to get nervous and agitated.

The screaming stopped as quickly as it begun, just like that, Number 4 Privet Drive for him became like a haunted house. Then he heard it.

Footsteps

More specifically, footsteps heading in his direction.

 **(Outside Harry's cupboard)**

He had finally stepped in front of the door that was hiding the child he was looking for. After years of planning and waiting, he blew the lock on the door of with a well placed Confringo, swinging the door open to get a good look at young Harry Potter.

He was most certainly smaller than anticipated, and much skinnier than the walking barrel of whale blubber that other child was. He could see the child was in some sort of pain, and he could sense a few other things wrong with the boy.

"Hello Harry, are you feeling alright?" He questioned, and for one of the few times in his life, showing actual compassion for someone.

Harry gazed upon the the man, it was easy for the child to connect the man to his relatives screaming, with the spots of blood on his face, it was hard to miss.

"I'm okay sir, but how'd you know my name?" He mystery man gave a smile to the young child, he was quite intelligent for his age.

"Well Harry, I know your name because I have been keeping an eye on you, and to offer you if you wanted to leave this place," he responded.

Harry's eyes lit up with jope, was this really happening? Was his dream finally going to come true?

"You mean it? Leave here? Aunt and Uncle won't be able to hit me anymore?"

The innocence behind those questions seemed to do the impossible, by melting some of the ice in the man's black heart.

Just this once, he was feeling soft.

"Of course little one, you would never have to worry about them again. I could help you leave how to defend yourself if you would like," he offered.

Harry had only just met the man, and the fact that he was pretty sure he had done something bad to his relatives, but he was already starting to feel safe around him. He had been made an offer that is hard to refuse to the child, a chance to get away from his abusive relatives and a chance to have a family with his saviour.#

"I'd like that very much sir," he whispered.

He gave a reassuring smile to the child, gently coaxing him into his arms and standing up, holding on to the boy carefully.

"I'm sure you would Harry, now, let's have a look around shall we, might be a few things here that will be of some use to us, don't you think?" He teased, tickling Harry slightly and getting the child to giggle.

"Yes sir, Aunt and Uncle have lots of cool stuff," the child exclaimed, hugging the man, not in the least bit bothered by the blood in any way.

"Now now, none of this sir stuff Harry. Just call me Uncle Jack."

* * *

 **There we have it, chapter 2 done and dusted**

 **A few of you could probably guess a few things that will happen**

 **Let me know what you think, rate, review and send me your thoughts and opinions**

 **Next Chapter: Harrys years of growing up and learning the business of being a killer**


End file.
